


32 Down on the Hexwood Archive

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-13
Updated: 2000-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: 32 Down on the Robert Mckenzie Parody





	32 Down on the Hexwood Archive

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

32downonthehexwoodarchive

## 

**32 Down On The Hexwood Archive**

by Voyagerbabe

Author's Webpage:http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Starship/6102/home.html   


Author's disclaimer: 

There once was a company from Toronto, 

Who owned the worlds best TV show. 

Places, wolves, people, and plot, 

All the rights they have got, 

But here I can do what I want to.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Original Lyrics by Paul Gross and David Keeley "32 Down On The Robert Mackenzie" 

Altered Lyrics by Voyagerbabe   
  
  


***   
  
  


32 tales on a PC screen 

Chosen there that fateful day 

28,000 hits at first 

As she tried to find her way 

800 slash and 10 more filed wrong 

80 files lost 

Planning to read every one 

Her goal despite the cost   
  
  


At 2am that morning 

She'd lost all feeling in her feet 

Laundry had grown up in piles 

Her modem cranking heat 

At 3:13 she took a break 

The computer left behind 

Then coffee slipped between her lips 

And she was running fine   
  
  


Hear her call across the web 

If she don't give up tonight 

She will get it done someday   
  
  


Finish one, start again 

32 Down on the Hexwood Archive 

Finish one, start again 

32 Down on the Hexwood Archive 

Finish one, start again 

32 Down on the Hexwood Archive   
  
  


Her husband, name of Philip 

Seeking to return her to the norm 

Turned her Due South tape away 

To try and make his point 

She gave a glare so full of hate 

He ended up fleeing north 

As it neared to nine o'clock 

She saw her goal.   
  
  


The kids never did get their bath 

Their dinner all canned now 

She was caught in fanfic jaws 

Breakfast burned out of hell 

Dad was running, the toast ablaze 

Mom could not be found 

Her last email transmission read 

32 tales down   
  
  


32 tales down   
  
  


Hear her call across the web 

If she don't get done tonight 

She will get it done someday   
  
  


Finish one, start again 

32 Down on the Hexwood Archive 

Finish one, start again 

32 Down on the Hexwood Archive 

Finish one, start again 

32 Down on the Hexwood Archive   
  
  


Hear her call across the web 

If she don't get done tonight 

She will get it done someday 


End file.
